Smooth Silver
by Hazelcough
Summary: -Hiatus- Sakura Kinomoto was every man’s dream girl. Syaoran Li was the social rival she always hated. When they meet again under different, dangerous circumstances, will their mutual hate fuel something deeper? Just about as cliché as it sounds. SxS
1. Back to Our Innocence

Smooth Silver

**Smooth Silver**

**Chapter 1 – Back to Our Innocence**

**Summary: **A year ago, Sakura Kinomoto was every man's dream girl. Syaoran Li was the social rival she always hated. When they meet again under different circumstances, will their mutual hate fuel something deeper? Just about as cliché as it sounds. SxS.

**x – x – x**

**7:30 AM**

If there was one thing Sakura Kinomoto hated more than anything else, it would be waking up in the morning. She didn't have anything against mornings in general; just the freezing-your-toes-off part right after getting out of the cozy heated blankets. Sleeping in was much more optimal. Her constant lateness reflected that philosophy

Sakura was on vacation. Summer. When a girl could stay up all night and sleep in all day. That was how she planned to spend her entire break. Life, however, wasn't perfect.

The past few nights had only given Sakura more reasons to dread daybreak.

"SAKURAAA-CHAN!!"

She groaned, rubbing her temple. There it was. Running a palm through tangled auburn hair, the girl sat up, slouching lazily on her pillow. "I've been back for a week now, Meilin-chan. I'm glad you're excited, but –"

"But today is really a day to be excited for!" Meilin chirped. Her grin was so big that Sakura felt as if it would split her face in two. 

She knew Meilin's intentions were good, but nonetheless, "You say that every day." Sakura forced on a smile to let her know she was joking. "So spill. What's the occasion?" 

"It's a secret," the black-haired girl replied with a sly grin. Sakura held back a snort. Meilin Li had blabbing out secrets down to a science. She had once experienced the power of the girl's big mouth.

Meilin frowned at Sakura's silence. "You're not going to guess?" she pouted.

"I give up, tell me," Sakura replied with a yawn.

"You're so convincing, Sakura-chan," Meilin said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh well. You're no fun. Syaoran is coming back today!"

Sakura nearly choked on air. "WHAT?!" 

Syaoran Li. Everyone in town knew that the two were the worst of enemies. At Tomoeda High, they had the same friends and sat at the same table, but somehow, their constant remarks to each other became nastier and nastier, until it had become a daily competition. The hate was mutual, as by graduation, the two wouldn't even want to be the one to break eye contact first.

"I know I said he wouldn't be here, but…there were complications…" Meilin trailed off guiltily.

"You find torturing me very amusing, don't you?" Sakura moaned, dumping her face into her hands. "What complications? Rehab kicked him out?" She snorted.

"No…he is to start his training. He is 19, after all. One more year and he'll be able to become leader of the Li Clan."

"That'll be a nightmare," Sakura muttered miserably, still refusing to believe that she was to spend an entire summer in Tomoeda with Syaoran Li only a few miles away. A few hundred miles was already pushing it. "I thought this was supposed to be a vacation."

"Oh, Sakura. Tomoyo will be here in five days. Besides, you don't even have to see Syaoran if we plan it out right," Meilin reassured her, familiar with Sakura's Syaoran-phobia. It had been present throughout their entire high school career. 

"But ewww, Meilin. The thought of a baka like him near me…" She shuddered to make a point. Ruby eyes rolled themselves, then landed pointedly on Sakura's sea-green ones. They stared back innocently.

"He doesn't have cooties, Sakura-chan." A pair of pink panties hit Meilin square in the face with a dull thud.

**x – x – x**

**9:50 AM**

Sakura had decided to take a walk around the small town. Every familiar location brought on enough nostalgia to drown her in memories. Yet…

'It's a great day,' Sakura thought for the four hundredth time that day. 'I will not see him today. Not on my first day back.' Her feet, however, had different ideas. She found herself in Penguin Park, where the new grade school students were enjoying their ephemeral childhood. 'Crap. Perfect place to be avoiding Syaoran, baka.'

And she was right. It was the perfect place to avoid a certain Syaoran Li, who happened to be thinking along the same lines.

The tall, brown-haired boy had decided to avoid Penguin Park that morning as he took his jog. His cousin had told him that Sakura Kinomoto was in Tomoeda for the summer. Knowing the girl as the most spacey idiot ever, Syaoran had decided against going to Penguin Park, no matter how much his feet itched to take him to the memorable spot.

Before he saw her again, he'd have to come up with some new comebacks. There was no way he was going to lose to the girl after only one year of brain-rusting.

Syaoran frowned, wondering why he was such a smart-ass to the girl in the first place. He decided against spending too much time on the topic. 'I'm not just a smart-ass. Sometimes I'm just an ass.'

Running a hand through his wind-tangled hair, Syaoran ran on, not noticing Meilin trailing shyly behind him in her training clothes. She suddenly sprang out, wrapping her arms around his neck. "SYAORANN!!"

"Kami-sama!" he managed to choke out. "M-Meilin!"

"I've missed you, cousin!" she gushed, loosening her grip slightly. Ruby eyes met amber, and they softened. 

"Uh, Meilin?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

Syaoran paused awkwardly, looking highly uncomfortable. "My…pants are falling off, Meilin." It was true. Meilin's knees were edging down the elastic of his running shorts.

"Aieee, gomen." She turned her face downward, letting neat black bangs create a dark shadow over her eyes. "I'll just be going now." Syaoran stared at her, confused. She started running back to the house.

"Meilin, wait!"

But his words only managed to reach the swallows flying overhead – this was his intent. As perverse as it may have seemed, Syaoran did not want Meilin to wait; he did not want Meilin to come back. He had the art of avoiding her down to a science. After all, he had been forced to bear with her throughout their entire high school career. 

**x – x – x**

**12:45 PM**

"Hello, pretty."

Sakura jumped up from the bench, coming back to Earth. She had been reminiscing about…what was it again? Looking around, she noticed that all of the children were gone for the usual afternoon summer remedial sessions; she was in the park alone. 

Well, not quite.

She spun around, coming face-to-face with an extremely vile man. His entire being reeked of alleyways and rotted excrement. His hair was matted to his forehead with milky sweat – even though the weather was not at all warm.

Sakura had learned at a very young age not to trust men who sweat profusely for no apparent reason. They tended to be happy with their hands.

The man's clothes hung off him like loose rags on a scarecrow; indeed, he looked like one. He was the perfect predator. And Sakura was the day's prey.

Her rapid heartbeat made her throat close up with fear. Her voice was failing her slowly. 

"SOMEBODY HELP!!" she screamed, voice fading at the last word. "…somebody help…"

(**A/N:** Lol, three guesses as to who comes.)

No one came. The last of Sakura's voice was slowly drowned out by the large man's laughs.

Without thinking, she fled, auburn hair bouncing off of her neck. "Where are you going, little girl?" A chuckle.

Her sandals were thrown off as Sakura tore down the sidewalk, her feet burning and they scraped pebbles, twigs, and garbage. She ran into completely random streets, not even paying attention to the direction – all that mattered was throwing off the man. That she did.

She also threw herself off.

Sakura found herself limping painfully through an unfamiliar alley, tears making wet streaks down her dry and chalky cheeks. She walked slowly to a crevice between two walls, and sat down, burying her head in her arms.

Complete silence hung heavily over the alley.

Then, footfalls.

Sakura immediately stiffened. 'Oh please no.' Without looking up, she reached for a large metal rod sitting conveniently beside her. Gripping it tightly, she waited for the footsteps to stop.

They did stop, directly in front of her. Sakura never had a chance to swing however, as she heard a very familiar voice.

"Kinomoto?"

**x – x – x**

**A/N: **There is a perfectly logical reason for the plot idea. People like cliché, fluffy, overused ideas. 

I'll at least attempt to make it a bit interesting.

It'll be a challenge – it took all of my will power not to foreshadow anything or make anything cryptic. Yet, I believe I did anyways. My will is not strong.


	2. Stroke of Luck

**Smooth Silver**

**Chapter 2 – Stroke of Luck**

**1:00 PM**

"Kinomoto?"

It was just Sakura's luck. It may not have been the disturbing man, but somehow, this was worse. Much, much worse. "Li," she replied, voice bitingly angry. "What are you doing here?" An uncanny taste rested in her mouth.

"That's something I should be asking you," he snorted, looking down at her disheveled form. Syaoran held out a hand in front of her nose. "Need help?"

"No, but you do." Sakura pushed herself off of the dirt-encrusted wall, attempting to stand by herself. Unfortunately, that was not something she was capable of at the moment. She slid down the wall again, never taking her contempt glare off of the boy.

"You haven't changed, have you, Kinomoto?" Syaoran kept his hand floating confidently in front of Sakura's face.

"Change is for the homeless," she spat back, although his question had been purely rhetorical. However, Sakura was able to abnegate her pride enough to accept the hand. Pulling herself up, she continued to glare at Syaoran, folding her arms against her soiled shirt. "Though I'm sure you could do with some."

Syaoran snickered lightly. "A thank-you would be nice. But of course, you wouldn't even know that tidbit of etiquette, with the way you're dressed right now." His eyes settled pointedly on the muddy jeans, the bare, callused feet, and the frizzy hair. "If you want, I could help you with your manners." The suggestive vibe behind his words made him very clobber-able.

Fuming, Sakura stormed past the flippant boy, knowing she had lost again. Each step she took stung with such pain that her entire body shivered. She squeezed her eyes shut to delay the tears. Syaoran couldn't win any more than he already had.

"Hold on, Kinomoto. I was serious. Do you need help?" His concerned expression escaped Sakura, who was still stubbornly staring the other way, shaky strides never slowing.

"Li Syaoran. The day I accept help from a complete jerk like you will be the day someone tries to murder me." _Ironic, _Sakura thought bitterly, _but it'll have to do. _

Syaoran watched in amusement as the girl limped away. _Jerk? She's losing her touch._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**2:00 PM**

_Baka, baka, baka, baka…_

If calling herself an idiot could help her situation, Sakura would already be soaking in a warm bubble bath in Meilin's enormous mansion. 

_Ow, ow, ow, owww._

If she had enlisted Syaoran's help – although she would be at his mercy – she wouldn't have to look over her shoulder every three seconds to check for possible rapist-like humans. If she had accepted Syaoran's help…

Sakura shuddered. _That boy is impossible._

Ever since senior year, enlightened debates between the two teenagers had definitely decreased in volume. Syaoran had playfully dubbed the situation as their "break-up". Sakura had accepted this term, blaming the awkwardness on Meilin's potty mouth. After all, she had been the one who spread the rumor. 

"_Hey Sakura, haven't you heard? Syaoran accepted your offer!"_

"_What offer, Tomoyo-chan?" _What would I ever offer that idiot?

"_To go to the opening night of Tamaki's movie, of course! Gee Sakura, I'm so glad you finally asked…"_

They did end up going to the event together, even though Syaoran had to pay for the tickets – Sakura never purchased and would've never been able to afford opening night tickets. Their first and last date had been set up by Li Meilin.

Reflecting, Sakura realized that their relationship had never truly been hate. More annoyance…and…something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. Rivalry? _Denial? _Mentally slapping herself for the thought, Sakura continued on her painful way.

That was when she realized she was even more lost than before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran stood there until the girl's shadow was fully out of sight, as if expecting a late alteration to her previous answer.

Even afterwards, he stayed in one spot, staring at the place she was before. His eyes grazed the ground, noticing the smudges of blood kissing the hard gravel. Syaoran winced. _That must've hurt. _Kicking away a few pieces of debris near him, he began jogging again, another thought clouding his mind.

_Does that airhead know the way out of this district?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**3:30 PM**

She had been wandering for more than two hours. Still, the winding streets of Tomoeda did not give way to any major roads that Sakura could recognize. _At least creepyman isn't here._

Sakura had thought too soon.

"Well, aren't we lost?" came a taunting voice from behind a dumpster. The sickening sweet sound made Sakura gag. She looked over, already knowing the face her eyes would meet. "You couldn't hide from me for long, could you, Kinomoto?" Sakura's eyes widened, not in fear or anticipation, but in shock.

_How does he know my name?_

She did not have time to linger on that thought; the rancid-smelling man lunged for her. Moving with inhuman speed, his fingers tightened around her arm even as she fled. Sakura wanted to scream, but all air escaped her lungs, leaving her breathing ragged. Her running slowed, then stopped altogether as the man's grip tightened around her waist. He took out a length of thick rope, drawing it around her torso tightly.

_I'm choking, _she realized with horror. Looking around desperately, she caught sight of a tall figure walking across the next street. gathering up her last breath, she cried out a throaty "…help…" It wasn't loud enough.

Black flecks clouding her vision, Sakura allowed the darkness to take her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran had been walking around the labyrinth of lower Tomoeda for what seemed like hours, yet not a trace of Sakura had been spotted.

_Maybe she's home already, _he thought, still refusing to believe that fact that he was actually worried about Kinomoto Sakura. Finally deciding that the search was a futile waste of time, he headed back to his house, walking casually. The fiery sun had already warmed up the air to the point that Syaoran's vision was blurring. He had been out since morning, after all, with hardly anything to drink.

It was at the intersection with the two mailboxes that a peculiar scent reached Syaoran's awareness. _Burning._ He tore back down the alley, curiosity peaking. Two streets back, he found the source. He let out a strangled cry, stifling himself before he could be heard.

A disfigured man with rough skin and equally rough rags hanging dangerously off his shoulders was holding a small piece of burning wood against the exposed pale belly of a female whom he had pinned against a brick wall. Syaoran couldn't make out her face through the thick grey smoke dancing from the man's hand. He did not seem to be aware of the fact that his own flesh was burning as well; it was as if pain was nonexistent to him.

Without thinking – which was probably for the best – Syaoran reached for the nearest usable weapon – a trash can lid. The cold steel was unaffected by the heat now enfolding the entire street. The smell of burning flesh made Syaoran's stomach turn violently, but he did not allow himself to stop.

Crying out again, he flung the lid at the man with all his strength, flinching at the dull thud of metal-on-skull. The man's empty eyes rolled up into his wrinkled eyelids, his whites exposing themselves eerily as he fell, wooden splint in hand. 

The girl fell as well, landing lifelessly onto the asphalt. Limbs tangled and body folded over unnaturally, Syaoran wondered whether her heart was still beating.

Miraculously, as he approached, the girl stirred slightly, emitting a weak moan.

It was a familiar sound.

"Sakura?" There was no need for the figure to answer. Syaoran's mind processed the auburn hair and the slight body, cursing vehemently. "Baka," he muttered, voice breaking. His body finally catching up to his mind, Syaoran sprinted over, ignoring the unconscious mass of flesh next to Sakura.

He frantically grabbed her waist, bring her up to his chest. Roughing feeling for a pulse, he found what he was looking for and allowed himself to relax a bit.

Under different circumstances, Syaoran could've laughed about the situation – holding Kinomoto so intimately. But at the moment, his only thought as he ran breathlessly out of the neighborhood was about why…just _why_…no one was coming out from the dark houses on the densely packed street to lend them a hand. The roads were unusually empty.

"I fear for my sanity," he muttered out loud, predicting a conscious Sakura's retort.

_How can you fear for something that was never there to begin with?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I'm disappointed in myself and my rate of updating. I really did try to make this chapter longer than the ones I wrote for Nothing Left to Lose, but I get bored easily. I also come across tempting ending phrases way too often T-T.

All I can say now is that the next update will be a helluva lot faster; these past few weeks have been suicide. At least there's spring break. Then suicide again! Pleasant.


	3. Becoming a Monster Pt 1

The Sounds

**Smooth Silver**

**Chapter 3 – Becoming a Monster Pt 1**

**5:00 PM**

"_Sakura!"_

_Whaattt?_

"_Sakura!"_

_Five more minutes, nii-chan…_

"Kinomoto!"

Sakura flung herself up. This was definitely not her room. And the amber-eyed jerk calling her was definitely not her brother. The first words that slipped out of her mouth were definitely unexpected.

"You called me Sakura."

Syaoran gaped at her, surprised and a bit embarrassed. "Uhh…"

"Well?" Sakura smirked, content at the pained expression on the boy's face. The television was on behind him, emitting a cacophony of clashing colours that reflected off of the dark walls.

"I…You…It just slipped out!" he said defensively, much louder than needed. Then, in a lower mutter: "I thought you were unconscious…"

"You thought I was –" Sakura gasped, suddenly realizing something as her hands grazed bare skin. "You…you didn't…" Her waist was bare; she was sitting on Li Syaoran's couch in the dark with nothing but her underclothes on. 

"Kinomoto, NO!" But it was too late.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screamed, attempting to jump up. She collapsed immediately, though, hands shifting to her stomach in pain. Fingers touching something that felt suspiciously like a scab, Sakura looked down. Her entire umbilical region, from the edge of her panties to bottom of her bra, was a mass of mutated flesh, black and shadowed in the dark room. There were small depressions of blood tracing around the large area, giving her once-smooth skin a malevolent texture and hue.

"What…" Sakura's eyes widened in horror and disgust. "What happened, Li?"

Syaoran sighed, trying not to peek at any part of her body that was under the neck. "Do you remember anything that happened after you – quite stupidly, I might add – left the street where we saw each other?"

The look of shock never went away. "There…there was this man. H-he knew my name…and then…" she trailed off, unsure.

"You were tied up and burned," Syaoran finished for her. "Any idea why?"

Sakura looked down at her ashen, bruised belly. "Burned, huh? That'd be a point for you," she joked humorlessly. "Looks like you win again…"

"What are you talking about, Kinomoto?" Syaoran's voice rose angrily. "Has everything always been about that?"

She stared coldly at him, eyes accusing. "It sure seems like it, Li."

"You're sick. You don't know what you're talking about."

"I am sick. In fact, wasn't that what you always made fun of me for? My sick mind. My sick appearance. My sick –"

"SHUT UP!" 

Sakura stared at the boy in front of her. His golden eyes blazed with hurt and anger_. Why is _he_ so upset?_ She realized that his shirt was soiled, his palms pallid from exposure to heat and ashes. His shorts had splotches of blood scattered throughout the expensive material, staining it permanently.

"Why do you say these things at a time like this, Kinomoto?" he asked, voice sounding extremely dry. "I don't care what the hell you think of me. You needed my help, and I helped you like any other person with a conscience would. And now, no matter how much you would love to doubt it, I'm really trying to be a human being to you for once!"

"Li…"

"Why can't you just forget everything from before?" Syaoran pleaded. "I think I have a right to know what happened back there."

Sakura stiffened. _Everything from before._ All the tormenting, teasing, hurting remarks. All the rivalry, anger, hormones…could it all just escape from his mind just like that? Could two people block out their differences behind a temporary wall for something like this? _I'm not weaker than him._

"Truthfully," she began cautiously, "I'm not sure. That was the first time I saw the man." Sakura looked Syaoran in the eye. "He knew my name," she repeated. "At first, I thought he was just some creepy molester…but there was something in his eyes that wasn't quite…"

"…human," Syaoran mused, remembering the dull yet hungry expression on the man's face as he fell. 

Sakura folded her arms and stomped her feet, annoyed. As she did, she cringed in pain. "Hoee. I almost forgot about my awe-inspiring expedition through the streets with my bare feet," she muttered bitterly. "Really, Li. Can you not interrupt me?"

"Okay then. Go on."

Sakura bit her lip. "That was really all I had to say."

"Can I say something, then?"

"Whatever."

"Did you notice that –" 

Syaoran never finished his question. At that moment, something on the television attracted his attention. 

"Kami-sama…"

"What, Li?" Sakura asked impatiently. She was silenced by a distracted Syaoran's hand. Her eyes followed his gaze, and she drew in a quick breath.

"No way…"

**x – x – x**

**5:05 PM**

"Daidouji, you're getting this shot, right?" a navy-haired man nervously asked. His blue eyes shimmered with anticipation. _This is going to make my career._

"Yes, Hiiragizawa," the girl at the camera replied, moving in for a closer look. She rolled her amethyst eyes. "No one's going to steal your story, baka, unless it runs off on its own. You're the only one stupid enough to come out here. It's dangerous…"

"Yes, but Nakuru-san assigned this job specifically to me, and we're going to –"

"We're rolling in 5," the girl interrupted, looking extremely bored. "Get your ass over there, Eriol. Four…"

"Uwaaa, Tomoyo. Don't be such a –"

"…one…we're on!"

Hiiragizawa Eriol straightened himself up, putting on his "live-broadcast" face just as the camera's eye turned an evil shade of red. _Witch lady,_ Eriol thought bitterly. His mood brightened a fraction as he thought of how the broadcast would turn out, with his name shining proudly on a blue background right underneath his handsome, gorgeous, perfect…

"We're live in downtown Tomoeda. As you can see, this street is quite deserted for this time of year. Nothing seems to be amiss on the outside, but what will we find…on the inside?" Eriol announced dramatically, gesturing to the dark buildings behind him.

"You're not writing a damn novel," Tomoyo mouthed angrily to him. He winced.

"Recent calls have claimed that none of the phone lines in this district are working. Lights have been out for the past five hours or so, as far as officials can tell," Eriol continued monotonously. "We have been unable to get in touch with any residents on this street, nor will anyone answer their door. In fact, the entire street smells of emptiness and…smoke?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes with a small smile. _That idiot._

He moved closer to one of the houses, preparing for his grand exposition. "We have had a go from the police to investigate one of these residences – all unlocked, I might add. This building is number 45, and we will be entering apartment number 8."

Eriol opened the heavy metal door leading into the complex. The smell of smoke enveloped him as he entered, the door slamming behind Tomoyo. Every creak of the steps as he slowly made his way up to apartment number eight gave him an uncomfortable feeling inside, as if taking the story had been a bad idea after all.

_I've already started. Hiiragizawa Eriol does not give up_. However, he could see Tomoyo hesitating with every step behind him. Tomoyo the fearless. Tomoyo the sarcastic. Tomoyo the witch lady…

"It smells strongly of smoke in here," he said uncomfortably. Letting out a nervous giggle, he continued on. "Just stating the obvious, folks."

Tomoyo stared at Eriol with concern._ He's not acting right…_

"Well, isn't this nice?!" he yelled as he approached a dark heap at the top of the stairs. "A body!" His laughter rose in clarity and pitch, pupils dialating. 

"Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled frantically, staying about five steps behind him. "Eriol, let's get out of here!"

He did not seem to hear her call. Eriol kept walking, each step seeming more and more mechanical. "This body looks like…a monster! Haha, get that, witch lady? A monster! I didn't think those existed."

Sticking out his index finger, the reporter playfully poked the mass of flesh in front of him. It let out a low growl, so low Tomoyo was sure she had imagined it. A putrid smell escaped from the "mouth" of the thing. 

Tomoyo let out a strangled cry, dropping her camera. It crashed to the floor like the inanimate object it was, red light suddenly switching off. A heavy silence hung in the air, then…

"I never liked that damned light anyways, witch lady."

**x – x – x**

**5:30 PM**

"We seem to be having some technical difficulties," the anchor gushed out frantically. "We'll be right back after these messages." Her crazed and anxious expression lingered on the screen one last second before the dancing animals from _Imaginaland _(coming soon to theaters) invaded the screen.

"Li…wasn't that the street…?" Sakura whispered, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Yes," Syaoran mumbled. "What was that thing?"

"I…I don't know. But…" Sakura gulped. "I think it's what I would've become if that man had…" She broke off, the tears finally escaping.

"We don't know that."

"What happened to that reporter? He wasn't burned."

"Maybe he went nuts by himself."

"Maybe not."

They sat there in silence, neither wishing to speculate on the "ifs" that hung heavily over their shoulders.

The television continued to flicker. "Juicy-Os are the way to go!"

**x – x – x**

**A/N: **ExT fans, yes, Tomoyo and Eriol will appear again. I can't just dispose of the two_ that_ easily :x. They're a bit older than Sakura and Syaoran here, as they already have jobs and such.

Anonymous review now enabled. Because I would really love hearing from you (:.


	4. Becoming a Monster Pt 2

The Sounds

**A/N: **Well, I had a few ideas while I was in Houston, but I slept them all off. So here's how my original plot went… (Remember Meilin's futile consolation in the first chapter? Probably not.)

**x – x – x**

**Smooth Silver**

**Chapter 4 – Becoming a Monster Pt 2**

**5:51 PM**

"I should call your cousin," Sakura muttered after a while, breaking their fragile moments of tense peace.

"Why?" Syaoran asked. He couldn't keep back the twinge of disappointment that welled up in his voice; he was, after all, sick of being alone in such an empty house. Under their circumstances, being alone anywhere was unfavorable. 

"I should at least let her know where I am, Li," she replied, annoyed. "Besides, I have to see if she needs help preparing for Tomoyo's arrival." Sakura surprised herself with her own words. _Why am I thinking of such trivial things at a time like this? Oh yeah, because other than my little burn, it's not my problem. _"How selfish," she murmured under her breath.

"Tomoyo? The photojournalist who graduated from the university in a record _two years_, and was valedictorian of Tomoeda High's senior class when we were freshmen?"

Sakura's eyebrow went up. "How do you know?"

Syaoran looked down, embarrassed. "I do read the newspaper at times, you know."

"Oh, so the papery crap under your couch aren't por –" She cut herself off. "Oh yeah, temporary wall to hold off our differences." Dramatically, the girl inhaled loudly.

Syaoran glared at her, eyeing his couch protectively. "Didn't she get a job with the Tokyo News Network?" _The channel we were watching earlier…TNN…_

"Yeah, she's taking a break from work in five days, and then she'll be staying with us for part of the summer." Sakura smiled, a distant look crossing her face. "Her…she said her first big story was tonight – some report on the real estate downfall of Tomoeda that she was doing with her partner. They were supposed to…" she trailed off, realizing just what they were supposed to do.

Syaoran stared at her in confusion and partial understanding. "Were…they the ones who went into that apartment?"

Sakura didn't answer. She made a dash for the phone on the glass coffee table, knocking over the mug of coffee Syaoran had prepared earlier in the process.

The sound of each number being pushed by her shaky fingers reverberated through the large room, sending shivers down the duo's spines. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip nervously, not noticing its swelling. 

Sakura focused her attention on the poster on Syaoran's wall. "Let's play carpenter," it said. "First we get hammered, then I nail you." Under normal circumstances, she would've laughed. But…

She felt her stomach heave with every ring, until:

"Moshi moshi, Meilin speaking."

The cheerful tone on the other line suggested that Syaoran's cousin was unaware of the pandemonium going on in Sakura's head.

For a moment, a glimmer of hope flickered through her mind. Maybe the afternoon never happened. Maybe this was all a dream. But one look at the anticipation on her arch-rival's face washed all her hopes away.

"Meilin, it's Sakura."

Meilin's tone immediately shifted. "Where the hell are you, Sakura? I've been preparing the house all day by myself! I can't believe you…" Sakura smiled humorlessly, listening to her friend's endless complaints. They gave her day a sense of normality. "…Tomoyo's going to be so…"

At Tomoyo's name, she stiffened. "Meilin, stop. I'm at Syao – uhh, Li's house. I need to ask you a very important question."

"My cousin? Why –"

"Please, Meilin, just listen for a second. This is really important," Sakura begged.

"Okay, whatever," Meilin replied, skeptical. "But you'll have to explain everything."

"Sure, sure." From the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Syaoran, holding back an untimely chuckle. "What," Sakura managed, "was the name of Tomoyo's partner?"

"You mean, 'is', right? She's only had one partner. I don't see how this is more important than getting your ass over here, but whatever. His name is Eriol. Hiiragizawa. Really, Sakura-chan, sometimes you're really…"

Sakura never heard what Meilin thought she really was. The phone dropped from her hand, the short, tangled cord halting its plunge towards the wooden floor. 

Images of the broadcast played before Sakura's eyes. "Hiiragizawa Eriol," the name caption had said on the screen right next to the spinning red letters reading "LIVE".

"Shit."

**x – x – x**

**6:20 PM**

If someone had said "It could be worse" to Tomoyo at that moment, she would've punched their nose in and enjoyed the pleasant sound of flesh grinding against bone.

Waking up slowly, she shook her head slightly in the darkness, waiting for her vision to come back to her. 

It didn't.

A putrid smell filled her brain, much like the smell inside the apartment building. _The apartment building…am I still there?_

A taunting voice answered her thoughts. "Of course not, honey," it drawled.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

_Where am I?_

"You're in heaven."

Tomoyo almost laughed.

_Does heaven smell like shit?_

The voice sighed, its gender still undecipherable. _Telepathy, _Tomoyo realized.

"Right, kid. You're in my world – the dream world."

_What?_

"It's been quite busy today. This is where the souls go when their bodies are taken over."

_What? _Tomoyo repeated, mind spinning.

"You sure are dense for a valedictorian." Tomoyo gasped noiselessly, no air passing through her lungs. "Usually souls enter the dream world when they're dreaming – of course – or when they wish to. Free will, it's called. When souls are _pushed_ into this dimension, however, their senses are stuck with their bodies. There are many other souls around you, but you cannot feel them. You cannot feel anything, can you?"

Tomoyo moved what she thought were her extremities around. There were no solid surfaces around her – even where the floor should've been.

_I'm floating._

"No, baka. You just can't feel anything," the voice replied, annoyed. "Anyways, enjoy your stay here."

_Wait! How do I get out of here?_

"You can't," the voice answered with a distant laugh. "Someone pushed your soul out of your body to make room for_ something_ else. Until that thing leaves, you're stuck here. Anyways, I've spent enough time with you. You're not all that interesting anyways, Daidouji."

_Hold on...it can't just end like this._

Tomoyo's thoughts were met only with the noise of her own mind.

_But…it can't just end like this. Eriol…_

**x – x – x**

**6:30 PM**

"Kinomoto, I always knew you were stupid. But this is really pushing it." Syaoran grabbed the girl's free wrist. Her other arm was reaching for the doorknob.

"This is assault, Li," she growled back, twisting her hand around in vain. His grasp remained firm. "I have to go out there. Tomoyo-chan needs me."

"You can barely walk right, you're weaker than ever, you're severely wounded, and your mind isn't in the right place – if it ever was. I'm keeping you in for your sake."

"No, you're not," Sakura spat, flustered. "I need to go out there," she repeated.

Syaoran sighed. Still holding onto her wrist, he spun them around, firmly backing himself up against the cold mahogany door. "Fine, you can go. Under one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Let me go with you."

Sakura giggled, a hint of insanity lacing the sound. "You must be crazy," she mused softly. "No. Way."

"Then you're not going anywhere. There's no way you can do anything out there alone; you'll get hurt."

"And since when did you care?" Sakura murmured, eyes tearing up again.

Syaoran smiled. "Everything will be alright," he recited, pleased with himself. "Your phrase, no?"

Sakura grimaced. "Fine."

A shadow flitted across Syaoran's face. "You must really love Tomoyo, to be doing this for her."

"I do. But I'd do it for anyone. Even you, Li," she admitted.

He smiled.

"Don't you love anyone?" Sakura asked out of nowhere.

"No. Tell me what love is good for, Kinomoto," Syaoran replied. "I've never believed a word about overcoming it all with something like that."

**x – x – x**

**A/N: **Anyways, I'm going back and editing all my documents to include new borders, since the old ones went poof D:.

Expect next update when the world ends – or when I get my homework done.

Oh, and in case no one recognized it (which I believe will be the case), the last line is purely made up of lyrics from the song, Smooth Silver. The first time subtitle (7:30) in the first chapter is also a line from the song (:.

It's kind of weird; all this writing, and it hasn't even been a full day in the story yet ):. It'll go faster once I get this foundation going.


	5. Tequila Moonlight

A/N: Kyaa

**A/N: **Kyaa. Longer chapter! Not really. The only reason this chapter seems longer is because of a little preview at the end of my newest plot idea. It's pretty awesome, even if I do say so myself.

**x – x – x**

**Smooth Silver**

**Chapter 5 – Tequila Moonlight**

**7:00 PM**

"Am I really crazy enough to go back to the place we were almost killed in?" Syaoran mused softly.

"Apparently," Sakura muttered. She yawned. "Damn, it's not even 7:00 and I'm already in the mood for my bedtime story."

"I can tell you a story, Kinomoto."

"Sure you can." Sakura snorted. "Back in high school, you couldn't even write an autobiography without making the teacher cringe!"

"I've improved," he stated sheepishly.

"On things other than storytelling, I'm sure."

"Shut the fuck up," was his smart remark from the wheel of the car.

"I swear. You're losing it, Li," Sakura sighed dramatically. "You've never resorted to bad words before."

Syaoran spotted an opening. "And you've never resorted to poking fun at my sex life. Jealousy, perhaps? Your nonexistent one is sure to be envious."

"I'm…" Sakura trailed off, not knowing whether being a virgin or not being one would be better in the situation.

"Shut up."

"What, again?"

"No, we're here."

Sakura looked out of the passenger seat window. Riding shotgun in Syaoran's car hadn't been as exciting as she once thought – especially under the circumstances. A row of dark apartments lined the empty street, their shadows casting a malevolent shadow of fear over the entire premise.

As she rolled down her window, Sakura could swear that the air smelled faintly of mothballs and…death. "Let's go, Li."

"Maybe this is a bad idea," he replied, staring at the building in front of them. His expression was frozen, his eyes no longer sparkling with life.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Then you stay in the car. I'll go."

Syaoran stared at her, his eyes completely serious. "And what exactly will you do once you get in there?"

She froze. He was right – she had no plan. "God complex," Sakura muttered under her breath.

He did not hear her comment. Syaoran's gaze softened, understanding. "Let's go to a nearby motel for the night to think this out. Then we can come back in the morning…when we can actually see." Sakura reluctantly agreed.

**x – x – x**

**8:00**

"Of course it's a double-queen!" the motel manager told them, his eyes blazing. "I would never offer a single-bedded room to two teenagers." He turned to the computer screen to check them in, ignoring the flushed faces of his two customers.

"Thank you," Sakura muttered, robotically reaching for the white card. They had looked for a place to stay, only to realize that the remaining residents of downtown Tomoeda must have all fled to nearby motels for the night. Looking for a clean, empty room in vain, they had at last found one in the old, filthy less-than-economy motel in which they were currently standing. Well, more of an empty room than a clean, empty room.

"Room 1012." Syaoran scratched his head. "It doesn't add up to thirteen, so we should be fine."

"Yes, but the roman numerals of the individual parts can look like thirteen."

"Huh?"

"X is ten, I is one, and II is two. Put them all together, and what do we get?" Sakura smiled broadly, speaking as though Syaoran was a kindergartener.

"X – I – double I." he retorted sarcastically.

"Bingo."

They walked in silence for a while, trying to ignore the shredded wallpaper and muddy rugs of the building they would be staying in for the night.

"This should be it," Sakura murmured when they reached a door with the rusting bronze numbers, 1012, dull with age. Sakura slipped the key card in, trying five times before the lock gave a sharp BEEP and an accompanying green light flashed. The two teenagers subconsciously prayed that the interior of the room would not be as vile as the rest of the motel.

It was.

"I call this bed," Sakura squealed, running to the bed farthest away from the window.

"Why…?" Syaoran looked at the window, and realized why. He couldn't see through the glass. It was covered with a mysterious mossy substance that was still in motion. He could hear the 'drip drip drip' of each drop of goo, accentuated by the thinness of the window and walls. Even the moonlight could not pierce through the translucent substance.

Syaoran glared at Sakura. "Who gave you first choice?" he snarled.

"But Li-kun," she pouted mockingly, "I'm_ sick_." She reached down to her belly, making a show of lifting her shirt – to show him the hefty bruise, of course. Syaoran instinctively looked away.

"Fine," he spat.

Sakura plopped herself onto her bed headfirst, taking in the smell of the moldy sheets. "I'm going to sleep first. We can discuss what to do tomorrow, when our brains are well-rested." She frowned into the covers. "Besides, the later I get to stay up, the more disgusted I'll become."

It would be a long night.

**x – x – x**

**ERROR: UNKNOWN**

Sakura found herself by a large cherry tree, its blossoms emitting a scent that enveloped her senses. She had no idea how she got there, or where Li was…or where exactly_ there_ was. Realizing that she was staring blankly at the massive trunk of the plant, Sakura wheeled around, coming face-to-face with a lifeless form.

Many lifeless forms, to be exact. But only one caught her eye.

"Tomoyo-chan!" she called to the girl in the middle of the heap of bodies.

Her friend did not seem to hear her.

Sakura bit her lip, looking down at the piles of dead (or were they sleeping?) bodies she would have to tread on to reach Tomoyo.

"Hang on, Tomoyo-chan. I'm coming."

She moved farther away from the confines of the cherry tree, ignoring the petals that flew around her hastily, almost begging her not to go on. Sakura stepped over to the first body – a brunette female –, realizing at once that the bodies made a perfect circle around the base of the cherry tree. None of them were directly under the tree, yet all of them were crowded together almost intimately.

"You need some more room, don't you?" Sakura asked the first body, not realizing what was coming out of her mouth. _Oh Kami-sama…I'm talking to a dead person. _Even more confused, Sakura reached down for the hand of the woman, taking it up into her own. _She's still warm, _she realized.

Sakura pulled the woman away from the rest of the bodies, taking her under the cherry tree. "There, all better, right?" She smiled.

Her smile froze to her face when the woman started to crumble away. After five seconds, all that remained of the body was a pile of sand…and a wedding ring.

Sakura screamed.

**x – x – x**

**1:00 AM**

Syaoran sat by Sakura's bed, part of him wondering what was wrong with the girl, and part of him wanting her to just shut up. She had screamed at around 12:00. Afterwards, she started to sweat profusely and make loud, guttural noises regularly.

It would've been funny if Syaoran hadn't felt like a dead cat.

Their friendly motel neighbors had yelled, "SHUT UP. HE CAN'T BE_ THAT _GOOD," and various other more explicit comments of the sort. It seemed like they were finally giving up.

"Kami-sama," Syaoran murmured, falling asleep in the moldy fabric of the chair.

**x – x – x**

**A/N: **Lalala, I got distracted by the newest chapter of Ouran, so I didn't really get to work on this for a while. The Ouran fic I was planning went to the dumps. It was way too OOC.

Anyways, The Sounds is finishing soon, so here's a preview of another CCS fic I'm working on:

**x – x – x**

**A Twist in the Story – 2 excerpts** (Based on 1 Litre of Tears)

Sakura toppled over her own two feet for the second time that morning. Her knees screamed in complaint, yet her thighs refused to move. _What's happening to me? _Her arm lifelessly grazed something hard, and a series of crashes followed.

The pain delayed itself. She blindly checked her watch again, dread sinking in. It was 8:50; Sakura only had ten minutes to get to the testing site. Looking ahead of her, the source of the earlier crash was discovered. "Hoeee," she groaned, seeing the rack of bicycles she had knocked over. Attempting to lift herself up, Sakura fell, her knees bruised and bloody.

The clouds finally relinquished their burden, the drops of water pelting the ground like bullets. Just when Sakura thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Hey, girl! Instead of lying there, why don't you help clean up your mess?" A tall, brown-haired boy in a prim middle school uniform stood next to his bicycle, his gaze intense. "Idiot."

**x – x – x**

"…and does anyone wish to nominate _someone else_ for class president?" Suzuki-sensei adjusted his necktie nervously. He sounded quite hopeful.

"Tomoyo," Sakura heard Meilin groan. "I can't believe we'll be stuck in those ugly tennis uniforms once we join the team. They're just so…hideous." She could almost hear Meilin's dramatic eye roll from behind her.

Tomoyo giggled lightly. "I think they're quite beautiful, Meilin-chan."

"If no one wants to volunteer for class president, I'll have to randomly choose two students," Suzuki-sensei warned, trying in vain to capture the attention of the 1-A class. _Top high school in Kanto…yet not a single damned student pays attention._

Sakura felt sorry for the man, but even those feelings evaporated as Tomoyo tapped her shoulder lightly from behind. She looked back at her friend, curious.

"Look outside," Tomoyo mouthed. Sakura did look, her face immediately heating up as her eyes met Takashi's. He waved to her with a smile, and Sakura had to admit that the tennis uniform was indeed very beautiful.

"Senpai…"

"And the class presidents for class 1-A will be…Kinomoto-san and Li-san."

**Based on, but definitely many many plot changes. **I don't know if I actually want to go through with publishing it though. Thoughts? I can only hope this idea isn't taken :(. Though it probably is, considering how old and popular the series is.

The first chapter should be up soon, so look for it. I'm still trying my best to integrate some of the Clow Cards into the story as well. It'll be fun.


	6. Speechless

A/N: Kyaa

**A/N: **Kyaa. I've been neglecting this story D:. Eh, the first chapter was horrible, so I've been contemplating an entire do-over of the fic, as it sounds so juvenile. But for now, the story must go on : D. I hope.

…truthfully, I've wanted to delete this fic recently, since the fanon (ExT) is getting on my nerves T-T. But I promised myself I would finish this, despite how unpopular of an idea this may be.

This chapter ends on a lighter note…if you can make it all the way there : D. Haha.

**Smooth Silver**

**Chapter 6 – Speechless**

**Sometime After Midnight**

As the dark shape approached the silhouette of the sleeping man, a cloud of rancid fumes escaped what was left of its decaying body. The man stirred, his hair a shimmering shade of navy blue underneath the full moon. Wrinkling his nose unconsciously, Eriol Hiiragizawa opened his eyes drowsily.

The dark blue orbs met lifeless amethyst ones.

"T – Tomoyo?" he stuttered, scrutinizing the disfigured body in the untainted darkness. "Are you alright?" The figure groaned inhumanly, the noise neither feminine nor masculine. "Tomoyo, stop that!" Eriol cried desperately, blindly grabbing at where the figure's deltoid should have been. His shaky hands met a damp substance.

A guttural moan escaped the figure and it lunged at Eriol. He choked out a feeble cry, suffocating under the humanoid's unnatural discharge. "Tomoyo! What's happeneing to you?" A deep chuckle made Eriol freeze, one strong arm still struggling against the shape. It distorted around his arm, the smooth skin of Tomoyo Daidouji slowly melting and devouring his extremities.

"That's not Daidouji-san anymore," a voice from the dark chasms of the apartment explained. "Daidouji-san's soul is now trapped in the dream world, along with the souls of the various other victims."

"W – who are you?" Eriol choked out, the discharge from the being now dangerously close to his face. "Why are you doing this?"

"That is something you do not need to know, young reincarnation," the voice echoed, sounding mildly amused.

Eriol's vision adjusted slowly to the darkness of the room. He realized that there was no one in the apartment except him and what used to be Tomoyo Daidouji. "Reincarnation? Who are you?!" Eriol cried.

"Someone very much like yourself, Hiiragizawa."

"That's sick! How could you, whoever the hell you are, do this to other people?"

"Actually, I'm planning on taking over your body as well, Hiiragizawa-kun. It'll be quick, I promise."

Eriol gritted his teeth in anger. "What about Tomoyo?!"

The bodiless voice laughed. "I didn't mean to take your dear Daidouji-san. She was simply in the way. My goal is not to hurt the innocent, but the magic-holders in this dimension. You are one of them."

"Magic-holders?" Eriol spat, his breathing getting heavier by the second. "You're kidding, right? So you're turning everyone who can play Houdini into some sort of zombie?!"

"Not zombie, dear reincarnation. I'm simply making room for the Oni."

Eriol's eyes widened. "Demons? But what purpose would that –" The man's eyeballs rolled up into his fluttering eyelids, his body no longer able to withstand the toxic excretions of the Oni that was encasing his body.

The voice chuckled again. "Anything to meet you, Clow Reed, master of dimensions…my other soul." It sighed lazily. "Sacrifices must be made. Your dear Cardcaptor's other soul will be next."

Eriol's last flash of thought in his own body surprised even himself.

_Please let me go where Tomoyo is._

**x – x – x **

**10:00 AM**

"Kami-sama, did we really sleep that long?" Sakura asked, her eyes growing wide.

"_You_ did," Syaoran accused, his eyelids drooping almost humorously over the amber portion of his eyes. "Why the hell were you yelling?" Sakura stiffened, the memories of the previous night flooding in.

"We have to go downtown now," she whispered, already heading towards the door.

Syaoran's mouth dropped open. "What? Wait, Kinomoto, didn't we talk about this before? We can't just –"

"Tomoyo doesn't have any time left!" Sakura cried, her emerald eyes blazing in agony. "Even if we can't do much, Li…it's worth a try…before things get any worse?"

"You think you know how bad things are?" Syaoran asked skeptically, his voice rising. "You can't know, because if you did, you wouldn't be making such rash decisions at a time like this."

"I had a dream," Sakura shot back. "Tomoyo…"

"So you're going to risk your life because of the omens a dream gives you?" Syaoran looked over at Sakura for an answer. To his surprise, she was clutching her stomach in pain. "Kinomoto! What's wrong?!"

She didn't – couldn't – answer. Her entire body was filled with the shrill voice of an inhuman being. "_Come and find me, Cardcaptor," _it teased, "_I have your friend with me."_

Her wound burned with stinging pain, prompting warm tears to escape her closed, agonized eyes. "Sakura?! Snap out of it!" Syaoran was still calling out to her desperately, but the sound of pain muffled all noise around her. Yet…_What the hell is that voice trying to say? Cardcaptor?_

Eventually, the stabs turned into dull bites, the pain slowly dissolving. "I'm alright, Li," Sakura breathed. "But there is something I would like to ask of you."

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Syaoran?" Sakura asked with a small smirk.

"What?" The dash of pink on the boy's cheek gave Sakura a feeling of triumph. "Delusional, Kinomoto? I don't know what your problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce. Why the hell would I ever do that?" he stuttered.

"Oh?" An eyebrow lifted.

"You know, maybe we should get downtown as soon as possible," Syaoran mumbled incoherently. "Before the sun goes down, of course."

Smirking triumphantly, Sakura pushed herself off the ground, muffling her small gasps of pain. "If you insist, Li-kun." Her purpose was fulfilled for now, but Sakura promised herself that one day, she would get Syaoran Li to admit that he had slipped – and to Sakura, that felt _very_ good. _Well, Syaoran, you probably said it without thinking, the way you do most things._

**x – x – x **

**Syaoran's Ultra-Secret Super Notebook**

Comebacks to one day use on Kinomoto.

Theme: Misunderstanding.

When they were giving out heads, you thought they said beds, and you said "I'd like something soft" (Applies to her)

When they were giving out brains, you thought they said grains, and you said "Make mine oatmeal" (Definitely applies)

When they were giving out noses, you thought they said roses, and you said "Give me a big red one"

When they were giving out heads, you thought they said sheds, and you said "I'd like a nice big wooden one" (Applies)

When they were giving out looks, you thought they said books, and you said "Give me something funny" (…)

When they were giving out brains, you thought they said canes, and you said "I won't need one of those" (Applies)

When they were giving out noses, you thought they said hoses, and you said "I don't mind if mine drips a little bit"

When they were giving out faces, you thought they said cases, and you said "I'd like one made of leather"

When they were giving out heads, you thought they said breads, and you said "I'd like mine nice and doughy" (Yum)

Note: This page will probably never be used, as Kinomoto's fan boys would slaughter me.

Next page: Brains.

**x – x – x **

**10:30 AM**

"Here we are again," Syaoran grumbled. "I could really use some television right now."

Sakura snorted. "You don't get out much, do you?"

Syaoran shot her a glare.

"Oh yeah," Sakura began with a laugh. "You've got a computer, a vibrator, and pizza delivery. Why would you _ever _leave the house?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm only being nice because you're injured," Syaoran growled, his eyes never leaving the road. "Consider yourself lucky."

"I do, I do." Sakura sighed dramatically. "But after this, I'll kick you in the heart."

"And I'll laugh when you break your toe."

Sakura glared holes through his head.

"So what happened earlier?" Syaoran asked casually. "With the stomach-grabbing?"

Sakura froze. "Do you know what a Cardcaptor is, Li?"

"A what?"

"A Cardcaptor." _At least I think that's what the voice called me._

"Probably some type of gambling freak," he replied. "Why?"

"Just thinking."

"Oh," Syaoran stated with a vague smirk, "does that come naturally to you now?"

_Not all men are asses. Some are dead._

**x – x – x **

**A/N: **Short chapter. I never did reveal where this story was going. But yeah, I'm not totally making everything up from the top of my head. I had this planned ;D. Even though that seems doubtful at this moment.

Not sure how many more chapters this will take.

Disclaimed.

Expect Broken Glass chapter four before the weekend. Yay.


End file.
